


The Death Of North Italy

by madasabloodyhatter



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Sad, Tears, Tumblr, not hetaoni, prompt, rated T for tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madasabloodyhatter/pseuds/madasabloodyhatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there can not be two representatives for one nation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Death Of North Italy

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for a prompt from Tumblr with Austria mourning the death of Italy. I suggest listening to Brother's Lament by Lets Lumos! (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4c66Qb4krR4) while reading this
> 
> also the only two nations called by their human names in this story are Romano and Italy. no one else

Black clothed figures stood around an open grave, watching as a black coffin was lowered down into the earth. The decease in question was none other than Feliciano Vargas or North Italy was he was officially referred to. But there was no North Italy now nor was there a South Italy either. It had happen a few months ago, the Italian government had decided that no longer will the nation be divided as North and South Italy, just Italy. And as every nation knew, there could not be two representatives of for one nation. This meant that one of the brothers was an extra, an unnecessary burden. But no one knew, not even the Italy brothers themselves, that the Italian government had declared Feliciano that burden.

The other nations had argued this issue, though none more so than Lovino himself who argued that Feliciano was the one who knew how to handle their people and the paperwork the best. Sadly the protests had fallen on deaf ears and Feliciano's death was not avoidable. None of the nations knew of his passing until the next day, when Lovino had made his way to Spain's home with tears in his eyes exclaiming that it should had been him. Spain had done two things at the moment; one was taking Lovino into arms and the other was getting his assistant to call the other nations to tell them the funeral was set for few days later. Every nation stood by and watched as one of their own was lowered into mother earth's loving embrace.

Austria stood among them, his glasses fogged up because of his tears, with Hungary in his arms as she cried on his shoulder. Across the grave, Austria could see Lovino staring blankly into his brother's grave and holding Spain's hand in a tight grip. Austria saw the way Lobino's shoulder shook as he tried to keep his tears at bay while Spain on the other hand was crying freely over the younger nation he had cared for. Spain then looked up, met Austria's eyes and they stared at each other for a moment. Both of their hearts were breaking, not truly able to believe that the nation that they had both once considered their son was gone. Sure they had their rough patches, all families did, and while Spain and Austria were not their actually parents, they had both thought seen Lovino and Feliciano as their sons.

Once it was over and the coffin was buried, Austria detached himself from Hungary's arms and moved over to Spain and Lovino. He shared a weak smile with the crying Spaniard before looking at Lovino. Some time during the burial, it had become too much and the tears had fallen from his eyes. He placed a hand on the grieving nation's head and looked down at him sadly. The remaining Italy brother sniffled and looked up at Austria for a moment before throwing himself into Austria's arms and crying into Austria's chest. Austria wrapped his arms around Lovino and rubbed his back, his chin resting on Lovino's head as the other's body shook violently with his sobs.

"It's not fair!" he yelled, his voiced muffled by Austria's black coat.

"No its not," he softly agreed before pulling back and lifting Lovino's chin so the smaller nation was looking at him, "but he would not want us to be sad. He would want us to be happy and to eat lots of pasta." They shared a weak chuckle, "come with us back to the house, I'll make us pasta and Nutella cake." he said.

"C-can I lick the spoon?" he asked because whenever Austria made Nutella cake Feliciano and Lovino always fought over who got to lick the spoon, it was tradition.

Austria smiled crookedly, "sure, you can lick the spoon. Now go on with Spain, I'll be there in a moment." with that he passed the smaller man over to Spain, who led them over to the limo that had brought them to the cemetery in the first place.

Once alone, Austria turned and placed his hand on the smooth marble of Italy's tombstone, "looks like you'll finally be able to be together with Holy Rome." he paused for a moment, his throat feeling tight, "Promise me you'll watch over us, God knows we need it. I just can't believe you're gone…you were a son to me and I love you so much. I'll miss you Feli..." He stood there in silence for a moment before patting the stone once and heading towards the car.

He shared a soft with Prussia, who took Austria into his arms before helping the musical nation into the limo. Austria was silent as he stared out the window, memories of Italy flashing through his mind. There was one thing that Austria was now certain.

The world was a darker place without Italy's smile to brighten it.


End file.
